


Harry Potter and the Year of Seduction

by dragonflydart123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Beastiality, F/F, F/M, Father/Son Incest, Future Pregnancy, Gay Sex, Incest, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Metamorphmagus Harry Potter, Mother/daughter incest, Multi, Other, The Potters Live, beastiality, bisexual sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-21 00:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflydart123/pseuds/dragonflydart123
Summary: The Potters survived that fateful Halloween night. Now, Harry, his sister, and their brother, are starting their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This will be a very interesting year.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/James Potter, Harry Potter/Lily Potter, Harry Potter/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Other(s), Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 182





	1. The Potter Family

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a Harry Potter Metamorphmagus/Animagus fiction. There will be lots of incest, bestiality, and gay, lesbian, and bisexual sex. If you do not like, do not read. I got the idea for this by reading mi9999's Harry's sexy year, and his other story Lord's challenges. Check them out when you get a chance. Also, there will be Dumbledore bashing, and Ron bashing.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in this story except my original characters. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Insulting comments that give absolutely no feedback will be deleted instantly. Tell me what you want to see, and what you don't want to see, but please, be respectful about it. This will be based on the Goblet of Fire, and with the Potters being alive, Harry does not have his scar. Also, don't ever ask when I'll be able to update, because that is just plain annoying. Now, let's start this story. Also, the dialogue for the canon parts of the story are borrowed from the book, and are not mine.

**October 31st, 1981, Godric's Hollow**

James Charlus Potter, Lily Lacy Potter (formerly Evans), and Everett Jackson Potter (formerly Reese), were furious on the inside, calm on the outside. The reason? Peter Pettigrew betrayed them, the filthy rat. He had given up the location of their cottage to Lord Voldemort, also known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had suggested they move from Potter Manor in North Ampton was a good idea. He was very wrong. Lily was pacing. "We shouldn't have trusted Albus, James!" She growled furiously. James just nodded. "She's right, I've never trusted Dumbledore." Everett agreed. The man was tall, about 6'3, has blue eyes, and brown hair. The Muggle looked at his husband. "I know." James sighed. Everett kissed James hard, while Lily grinned, and put her hands down her lovers' pants, going for their bums. James pulled away. "Loves, if we don't get out of here, we're gonna get killed for sure." He reminded his lovers of the threat. Both sighed. "Are the children safe at the manor?" Everett asked. "Yes. Light is taking her role as their babysitter very seriously." Lily confirmed. James grabbed both of his lovers' hands tightly. They Apparated out of the cottage with a loud pop, right as it exploded.

**1994 Qudditch World Cup**

Over the following years, the Potter family settled down nicely in their manor. Their children, Harry, Reese, and Lacy Potter, were starting their fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The three were triplets, and fourteen years old. Currently, the family of six were at the Quidditch World Cup. James had secured all six of them tickets in the Top Box. "Daddy, how did you get such good seats?" Reese asked. James smiled at his son. Reese had black hair, and green eyes. "I spent thirty six thousand Galleons. Each ticket was six thousand Galleons per person." He told his second son. "Really? Damn!" Harry exclaimed. "Yeah, it didn't dent our family vault, but this is worth it." James added. "Blimey dad, how far up are we?" Ron Weasely asked. The Malfoys, who were also attending, turned to Ron. "Well, put it this way. If it rains, you'll be the first to know." Lucius replied. Draco laughed out loud. The Potters reached the Top Box, and sat down. The commentator, and former Beater for the Wimbourne Wasps, Ludo Bagman, turned to the British Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Shall we start, Minister?" He asked. "Ready when you are." He replied. The game began.

**Later that night**

It was a long game. It lasted two hours, with Ireland winning, but Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker, catching the Snitch. Ireland was celebrating wildly, as the triplets returned to their tent to have some fun. Someone had other plans, however. _**"MORSMORDRE!"**_ A voice roared, and fired a green beam into the air. It formed into a massive skull, with a snake tongue, that tied into a knot. "The Dark Mark!" The triplets realized, having been informed about the Death Eaters when they were old enough. "Fuck!" Lacy groaned. "We have to tell Mummy, Daddy, and Papa!" Reese said, scared. Harry hugged his brother. "We will. Let's just stick together." Harry soothed. Just then, he face palmed. "Shit, I don't have my wand." He cursed. "What? How?" Lacy demanded. The redhead glared at her brother. "Haven't got a clue." Harry replied. The triplets stiffened, and ducked as they sensed Stunners heading towards them. "Which of you conjured it?" A voice belonging to Bartemius Crouch Sr growled. "None of u-" Harry started, but Crouch cut him off. "Do not lie! You have been found at the scene of the crime!" He yelled. "_Leave my children alone, bastard!"_ A very angry James Potter growled, slapping Crouch in the face. "Potter! I'll have your badge for that!" He snarled, glaring at James. "Don't bother. I've already taken up the job of Defense against the Dark Arts professor, so I quit!" James retorted, throwing the aforementioned badge on the ground. "Daddy?" Lacy asked, surprised. "Sorry princess, it was going to be a surprise." James replied. Just then, an Auror came out of the woods holding a House Elf. 

"Sir, I found this House Elf holding a wand." The Auror said. "Hey, that's my wand!" Harry exclaimed. "What's my elf doing holding your wand?" Crouch asked. "No idea. But we can find out just as soon as I revive her." Harry replied. The Auror gave Harry his wand, and the boy woke the House Elf up. She blinked, and looked at Harry. "What is your name?" He asked softly. "I is being called Winky, sir." She squeaked. "My name is Harry Potter. What were you doing with my wand?" He asked again. "I is not doing magic with it, if that be's what yous thinking." Winky replied. Harry shook his head, smiling at her to keep her calm. She explained she had found it on the floor, and picked it up. Eventually, Crouch casted Priori Incantatem to see what happened. The shadow of the Dark Mark appeared from Harry's wand. "Deletrius!" James said, vaporizing it. "So know we know that Potter's wand was responsible, but we don't know the caster. Troubling." Crouch commented, before rounding on Winky, glaring furiously at her. The elf squeaked. "ELF! You disobeyed me by leaving your post! This. Means. Clothes!" He yelled. Winky burst into tears, bawling. Everybody knew the only way to free a House Elf was to give them clothes. He handed her a clean shirt. "ARE YOU NUTS?! AN ELF ONLY HAS FOUR DAYS TO LIVE IF THEY CAN'T FIND SOMEONE TO SERVE!" James roared. Crouch merely shrugged. "It won't matter. She"s useless." He retorted. "Winky, would you like to serve the Potter family?" Reese asked softly. The House Elf nodded. "Winky accepts young Master's invitation." Winky replied, calming down. Reese smiled. "If you insist on calling us master or mistress, add our names. My name is Reese. This is my sister, Lacy, and that's our dad, James." Reese explained. Winky smiled. "Insolent little-" Crouch growled, stepping forward. Winky sent him flying with a blast of white light. "Winky be's glad yous freed her, now!" Winky said, glaring. "Winky, stop." Lacy said. "Yes, Mistress Lacy." Winky replied. The Aurors and Crouch left, and Winky popped away, and the Potters returned to their tent, explaining everything to Lily and Everett.

**Potter Manor**

The Potter Family returned home. "How about we have some fun before the three of us go to Hogwarts tomorrow?" Harry suggested, grinning. His family returned the grin. Harry started taking off his clothes, but Reese and Lacy stopped him. Reese took off Harry's shirt, while Lacy took off his shorts and underwear, letting his seven inch cock spring free. Reese licked his lips. Lacy stripped her second brother, revealing his six inch dick. Harry and Reese took of Lacy's clothes, revealing her c cup breasts, and hairless pussy. "Harry, Reese, fuck me!" She ordered. Reese kissed his sister, while Harry rubbed his dick against her pussy, pushing in slowly. James, Everett, and Lily had also stripped. James had a twelve inch dick, and Everett had a ten inch dick. Lily had d cup breasts, and her pussy was also hairless. She moaned as James fucked her pussy, and Everett pounded her arse. The room was filled with loud moans and groans of enjoyment. "Gonna cum!" Harry panted, thrusting harder into his sister. James and Everett had switched positions, and Lily was enjoying every second of it. She squeezed her big breasts tightly, pinching her nipples. "Cumming!" The Potter men moaned loudly, spurting thick ropes of white cum over their two girls. Lily and Lacy licked the cum off of each other's bodies, moaning while doing so. Reese snuggled close to James, as his father softly stroked his shrinking cock. Harry put his head on Everett's chest, and received a kiss from his second father.

The family of six cleaned up, and went to James's master bedroom. The bed was big enough to easily hold all six of them, and they often slept together, literally and figuratively. "I'm so glad you're all right. I was so worried when I saw the Dark Mark." James murmured, kissing each of his children softly. "We love you too, Daddy." Reese replied. James grinned, and kissed Reese again. "Come on, we have to get some sleep for tomorrow." Everett said. "You're right, love." Lily agreed. "Good night, my beautiful children. I love you all so much." She murmured, eyes drooping. "We love you too, Mummy. Good night, Daddy, Papa." The triplets chorused. Reese rested his head against James' chest. Lacy rested against her mother's chest, and Harry put his head on Everett's chest. The three children soon fell asleep, snoring softly. "They're so beautiful." Lily said, smiling. "Yes, they are." James agreed. "I love you." Everett told his husband and wife. "We love you too. Good night." Lily and James replied. The three shared a soft, passionate kiss, before wrapping their arms around their children, and falling asleep, with smiles on their faces.


	2. Inheritance/Nymphadora Tonks, Reese Potter, Lacy Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bisexual and lesbian sex. If you don't like, just skip to the end of the paragraph.

**~The next morning~**

James woke up first, quietly getting out of bed so as not to wake his lovely family. He headed down to the kitchen. Winky had settled in quite nicely. "Is Master James be's needings anything?" She asked. "Can you and Light make a full breakfast for the six of us?" He requested. "That's being within Winky's abilities." Winky accepted. Light walked up to James. "We'll have breakfast in about an hour or so." The oldest and most mature House Elf said. James smiled. "Thank you." He said, leaving. He shivered slightly as the cool morning air hit him. He walked back into his room, to find Everett awake. "Good morning, my love." James said softly to the handsome Muggle. "I woke up and you were gone." Everett replied, just as soft. James kissed Everett's forehead. "I'm sorry, love." James apologized. Lily stirred, hearing her husband's voice. "Morning." She murmured groggily. James kissed her softly. Lily smiled into the kiss. "Come on, let's get the kids up for breakfast." Everett said. In a few minutes, the family of six was in the dining room, seated around a large table. "We're going to Gringotts, right Daddy?" Reese asked, yawning. "Yes, prince." James replied, using his nickname for his son. The family ate their breakfast in a comfortable silence. They stood at the doorway. "Are you ready?" James asked his family. "Yes Daddy." Came three separate responses. James Apparated his family to Diagon Alley, and they headed towards Gringotts. Stepping outside the massive bank, Harry grinned mischievously. 

**Enter, stranger, but take heed**

**Of what awaits the sin of greed, **

**For those take, but do not earn, **

**Must pay most dearly in their turn,**

**So if you seek beneath our floors**

**A treasure that was never yours,**

**Thief, you have been warned, beware,**

**Of finding more than treasure there.**

Harry finished. Reese shivered, and Lacy laughed. "Must you read it like that every time?" Reese complained. "Yes." Harry replied, smirking. "You know it creeps me out." Reese whined. "I know, that's why I do that." Harry retorted. Reese stuck his tongue out at Harry, causing the family, and the nearby goblin guards to laugh. After exchanging pleasantries with the guards, the family walked in. Harry pecked Reese on the forehead in apology. Reese just smiled in response. Ragnok walked out, and greeted the family. "Lord Potter, a pleasure to see you and your family as always." The Goblin King greeted politely. "And you as well, Lord Ragnok." James returned, smiling. "Follow me." Ragnok said, and led the family to an office. Inside, there was a table that could have sat ten people easy. The family of six sat down. Everett was in between Lily and James, while Reese sat in between Lacy and Lily. "Lord Potter, you had informed me that you wished to pass on the title to young Harry. Is that still what you wish?" Ragnok asked, sitting at the head of the table. "Yes. Harry would be able to use it far better than I ever could." James confirmed. Ragnok nodded. He snapped his fingers, and a knife and parchment appeared. "Are you ready?" Ragnok asked Harry. "Yes. I'm wondering just how many titles I'll be getting. What do I have to do?" He responded. "Simply cut a finger, and let three drops of blood drip on to the parchment. You'll find out how many titles you have and any powers that you might gain." Ragnok explained. Harry nodded, and cut his index finger, wincing slightly. Writing formed on the parchment, and Harry's cut vanished. "Would you like to read it out loud, or should I?" Ragnok asked. "I can read it." Harry said. Ragnok nodded, and handed Harry the parchment. 

_Name: Harry James Everett Potter_

_Gender: Male_

_Date of Birth: July 31st, 1980_

_Mother: Lilly Lacy Potter (formerly Evans)_

_First Father: James Charlus Potter_

_Second Father: Everett Jackson Potter (formerly Reese)_

_Relatives by Surname:_

_Malfoy_

_Weasley_

_Boot _

_Bones_

_Prewett_

_Tonks_

The list showed several more surnames until it reached two Harry really didn't want to see.

_Dumbledore_

_Gaunt_

"What the bloody fucking hell?!" Harry exclaimed, surprised, knowing who came from the Gaunt side. "You gotta be bloody fucking kidding me!" He added, completely shocked. It was only when Reese squeezed his hand did Harry realize what he had said. He turned to the Goblin King, who was watching with veiled amusement. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Ragnok just smiled. "It's understandable. Please, continue." Ragnok replied. Harry nodded.

_Peverell_

_Gryffindor_

_Hufflepuff_

_Ravenclaw_

_Slytherin_

_Black (Note: If current heir cannot or chooses not to sire children, then he forfeits the title to heir)_

"So I'm the lord of Hogwarts? And Dumbledore can't do a thing about it?" Harry asked. "Yes. That's correct. You also have the power to hire and fire professors at will." Ragnok confirmed. Harry grinned. "Wicked! Can I get copies of this to show the school?" Harry asked. Ragnok nodded, and snapped his fingers, and about a thousand or so copies of the parchment materialized. "Thank you." Harry said. Ragnok nodded. Harry read the rest of the parchment.

_Powers (gained from):_

_Parseltongue (Dorea Black, family)_

_Magical Animagus: Phoenix/Hippogriff (Lily and James Potter, mother and first father)_

_Metamorphmagus (Lily and James Potter, mother and first father)_

_Sex god (James Potter, first father)_

Harry finished. "Can you enchant the sex god part so it'll only appear to those who I want?" Harry asked. Ragnok nodded, and snapped his fingers again. "Done, milord." Ragnok said. "Thank you." Harry said. Ragnok smiled. "It's time to transfer lordship. It's the same as inheritance, except you can use either palm." Ragnok explained. Harry nodded, and took the knife, cutting his left palm, and letting three drops of blood hit the new parchment. Harry glowed a bright yellow, and James glowed red. The light died down. "Congratulations Lord Potter, you are now the head of your house." Ragnok said. "Thank you, sir." Harry said, bowing. "You're welcome, and please, call me Ragnok. The Potters have been my friends since I was a teller." Ragnok replied. "Of course, Ragnok. May your enemies lay slain," Harry started. "And may your gold flourish evermore." Ragnok completed. The family of six got up, and left. James Aparrated them home. When they got home, they found twenty year old Nymphadora Tonks waiting for them. "Wotcher, Harry, Reese, Lacy. Wotcher, Uncle James, Uncle Everett, Aunt Lily." Dora greeted. "Dora, it's nice to see you. What are you doing here?" Everett replied. "Can't a girl visit her family?" Dora asked cheekily. "Usually, when you visit us, you want something." James rightfully pointed out. Dora winced slightly. "I just came from the Burrow. Albus told me to meet him there. He and Ron were talking, and you're not going to like why." Dora explained. "Why? What did they talk about?" Harry asked. 

Dora took a deep breath. "They were actually talking about a plan to get the Potter wealth. They were talking about using the Love Potion, Amortentia, to make you fall in love with Ginny Weasley." She explained, bracing herself for her family's angry reactions. "WHAT?!" James roared furiously. Everett kissed him to calm him down. "I'm sure the other Weasleys, aside from Molly, are innocent. When you question them, make them take Honesty Vows." Dora said. Harry nodded, looking furious. "Uncle James, is it alright if I spend the night?" Dora asked, changing the subject. James took a deep breath to calm down. "You're always welcome here. You never have to ask." James replied, smiling at her. Dora smiled back. "I can have Winky set up a bed for you in the kids' room." Everett added. He snapped his fingers. Winky appeared with a loud pop. "Master Everett?" Winky asked. "Can you set up a bed in the kids' room for Dora?" Everett requested. The elf nodded, and popped away. "We have to be at Platform 9 3/4 early, so get some sleep. Or not." Lily said, winking at her children and Dora.

The four smiled. "Good night." Everyone said simultaneously. The four headed back to their room. Harry, Reese, and Lacy stripped, and Dora followed a second later. "Dora, you're hot." Lacy complimented. Dora tried to control her blush. "Can you show us your true form?" Reese asked softly. Dora stared at Reese, shocked. "Do you really want to see me?" Dora asked. The triplets nodded. Dora smiled. She grew from 5'1 to 5'5, with black hair, and blue eyes. Her bust went from C cups to D cups, and her pussy was hairless. Harry and Reese's cocks grew hard, and Lacy got wet. Harry kissed Dora, hard. Reese and Lacy shared a kiss, and Dora reached down to finger Lacy's pussy. Lacy moaned loudly. She switched positions with Harry, and kissed Dora. The two girls rubbed their breasts together. Lacy fingered Dora's pussy in return. Dora turned to the boys. "Boys, fuck me hard." She purred. Dora laid down on the bed, and Lacy held her legs open. Harry put his cock at her arse, and Reese put his cock at her pussy. They both thrusted in at the same, causing Dora to let out a loud moan of enjoyment. The two began thrusting in and out as fast as they could, and Lacy fingered Dora's pussy to stimulate her further. Dora couldn't stop moaning. Harry and Reese kissed each other, and Lacy kissed Dora again. "Gonna cum!" Harry groaned, feeling Dora clench around his hard, throbbing cock. "Me too!" Reese grunted, his balls slapping against Dora's thighs. Lacy fingered herself hard, and squeezed her breasts. Both boys pulled out, and started stroking each others' cocks. "Cumming!" All four gasped at the same time. Reese and Harry spurted thick ropes of white cum on Dora, while her juices flowed from her pussy, Lacy came with a squeal, her juices mixing with Dora's. The four collapsed, breathing heavily. "That was fun." Dora murmured. She grabbed her wand, and magically cleaned them up. "I love you." Dora said. "We love you too." The triplets replied, smiling. The four of them snuggled together, and fell asleep.

**~Platform 9 3/4~**

When the Potter family arrived at Platform 9 3/4, they were greeted by Neville Longbottom (5'6 with a seven inch cock), Hermione Granger (5'5 with double D breasts), and Ron Weasley (6'3 with a five inch cock). Hermione hugged the triplets. "How are you guys doing?" She asked. "We're doing great." Reese responded brightly, smiling. Hermione turned to her friends' parents. "It's nice to see you again, darling." Lilly greeted her fellow Muggleborn witch. "I can't wait for the new school year." The bookworm gushed. "It'll certainly be an interesting one, that's for sure." James commented. The train whistle blew. "We should get on before all the good seats are taken." Neville reminded them. "Have fun at school. We love you." Everett told his children. "We love you too, Papa." The triplets replied. They hugged their parents one last time, before boarding the train with their friends. In a minute, the Hogwarts Express was on its way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is enjoying the story.


	3. Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom/Return to Hogwarts

~Hogwarts Express~

As they boarded the train, Hermione looked over at Harry. They had been friends since he, Reese, Lacy, and Ron had saved her from a fully grown mountain troll in their first year. He had given her the parchment with his powers, and blushed when she saw the sex god part. Why does he want me to see it? She thought to herself. Looking towards Neville, she saw that he was blushing too. Harry caught her attention, and winked. When they chose their compartments, she sat down next to Harry, and in between him and Lacy. Reese was sitting next to Neville, and Ron was sitting on the other side. "Hey guys, can Hermione and I talk in private for a little while?" Harry requested. "Sure, see you in a little while." Lacy responded, dragging her brother and friends to another compartment. Ron was grumbling. "I saw you blushing when you read the parchment." Harry explained. Hermione just nodded. "I've had a crush on you for a while now." The bookworm said. Harry smiled. He leaned forward, and kissed her.

She kissed back, her tongue fighting with his for dominance. She took off her robes, revealing her D cup breasts to him. She blushed as he looked her up and down. He squeezed her breasts, and pinched her nipples, causing her to moan loudly. Harry reached down, and fingered her pussy gently, using his middle finger. Hermione took Harry's clothes off, and she stared at his cock. She knelt down, and licked it a couple of times. Harry moaned slightly, and grabbed Hermione's hair, clutching it tightly. Hermione sucked Harry, swirling her tongue around his tip. Harry grunted loudly, and Hermione choked slightly. She eagerly swallowed Harry's cum. "Sorry, I should've warned you." He said. Hermione shook her head and smiled. "It's okay. Your cum tastes great." She replied. "Really?" Harry asked. Hermione kissed him, and passed his cum to him. Harry eagerly returned the kiss, tasting his cum. She's right, I do taste good. He mentally agreed.

The pair pulled apart for air. She laid down on the floor, spreading her legs. Harry rubbed his dick up and down her pussy, feeling how wet she was, her pussy juices lubing his dick. Harry thrust forward, his balls hitting her thighs. She moaned loudly. Harry started pounding her hard, the sound of sex filling the compartment. Hermione reached her hand towards Harry's arse, and fingered him as much as she could, her finger going in and out of his tight arse. "Mione, that feels good." Harry said. Hermione smirked, and continued fingering Harry as he fucked her hard. Hermione used her other hand to play with her nipples, stimulating herself further. The compartment door opened, and both paused, looking at the person who interrupted them. Neville poked his head in, before blushing furiously. "I'm so sorry." He apologized quickly. "We don't mind." Harry grinned, his dick still throbbing hard. "Why don't you join us?" Hermione purred. Neville walked inside, shutting the door. Harry cast a locking charm on the door, and a silencing charm before he forgot. Harry sauntered forward, and kissed his friend on the lips.

Hermione rubbed her clit to the sight, growing wetter than before. Neville blinked in surprise, before melting into the kiss. His dick grew hard, and Harry took the chance to take his friend's clothes off. Harry admired Neville's body, the shy wizard having outgrown his baby fat. "You should suck his nipples." Hermione suggested, grinning. Harry grinned in response, and lowered his head to Neville's left nipple. Neville let out a soft moan, as Harry began sucking on the pink nub. He put his hand on Neville's arse, fingering him softly. "Boys, fuck each other while fucking me." Hermione purred, spreading her legs as wide as they would go. Both boys nodded. Neville placed his dick at Hermione's pussy, and Harry put his dick at Neville's arse. Neville thrusted in hard, and moaned as he felt Harry's big dick in his arse. Neville pounded Hermione's tight pussy, his big balls hitting her thighs. Harry pounded Neville's arse, feeling his friend's walls clenching around his big dick. 

The sex session continued. Neville leaned his head forward to suck Hermione's tits, biting the pink nub hard. Hermione let out a small scream of enjoyment. "Both of you, fuck me!" She demanded. Harry pulled out of Neville's arse, and sat under Hermione, positioning his cock at her arse. He thrust in, and pounded her. Both boys fucked her as hard as they could. "Gonna cum!" Harry gasped. "Me too!" Neville agreed. Both moaned loudly, and pulled out of Hermione, shooting five ropes of pearly white cum on their friend. Hermione's pussy juices combined with the cum. All three grinned at each other. "That was fun, we should do that again sometime." Hermione said. "Yes please." Neville agreed. Harry smirked, and kissed them both. They returned the kiss. Hermione waved her wand, and the mess vanished.

They all put their clothes on, and rejoined their friends. When they returned, Reese, Lacy, and Ron looked up. "Did you have fun?" Lacy asked, smiling. "You could say that." Harry responded, smirking. "We should be at Hogwarts soon, so we should put our robes on." Reese said. They did just that, as the train pulled in. Everyone walked to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. Dumbledore cleared his throat, and the Great Hall fell silent. "Welcome to another fabulous school year." He greeted, in a clear voice. "First years, please note that the Dark Forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. All of the older students would do well to remember." Here, he peered at the Weasley twins who adopted a look of fake surprise. This caused many students to laugh. "Second, it is my great pleasure and honor to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, James Potter!" He called. The applause was loudest from the Potter triplets. "Go Daddy!" Reese cheered. James stood up, and gave a few exaggerated bows, much to the amusement of most of the school, excluding the Slytherins. Dumbledore raised his hand, and the Hall fell silent once more. "Finally, Mr. Filch has asked me to remind you that magic may not be used in the corridors. Also, the ban list comprises some four hundred or so items. You may check the full list at his office for details." Dumbledore added. 

Professor McGonagall came up with a three pointed tool, and a brown hat. "When I call your name, you will come forth, and I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be Sorted into your houses. They are Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin." She explained. Half an hour later, the Sorting Ceremony finished up, Dora joining Gryffindor as a formerly home schooled student starting her fourth year. Harry took the opportunity to pass out his inheritance results to his fellow house mates. "Harry, what's this?" Angelina Johnson asked nearby. She blushed as she red the sex god part. "I took my inheritance test and replaced Dad as the head of House Potter." Harry explained to his fellow team mate. "Lord of Hogwarts?!" Fred and George asked loudly. Professor McGonagall walked over. "What is the meaning of this?" She demanded. Harry gave her a charming smile. "My inheritance results, ma'am." He informed his favorite professor. He caught his dad's eye, and winked. James smiled in response. Minerva perused the parchment, frowning. "I will inform the headmaster." She replied. She walked back to the staff table, and whispered in the headmaster's ear. His eyes widened, and he glanced at Harry. "I hereby recognize Lord Harry James Everett Potter." He called. "Heads of House, could you please pass this out to your students, and have them read it to the ghosts if they desire?" Harry asked calmly. Flitwick, Snape (after some prodding from Dumbledore), and Sprout nodded. 

Draco stood up. "Do you really think we'll believe this, you filthy half blood?!" He demanded. Harry glared at him, his emerald eyes practically glowing with power. "I will change everything that needs to be changed in this school, starting with the staff." Harry said. He turned to Dumbledore. "For instance, why would you hire a Death Eater, reformed or not?" He asked Dumbledore. Snape turned more pale than usual. Harry just shook his head, not wanting to hear the answer. "If anyone wants to come to me to report something that a professor can't or won't do anything about, I am always here." He informed the student body. Draco growled. "For my first official act as Lord of Hogwarts, I give you detention for the entire year. You will help Mr. Filch clean every inch of this castle, without magic. I will also take away four hundred house points from Slytherin." He ordered. The sand in the green hour glass dropped majorly. Cheers rang from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. "If anybody is being bullied by Slytherin, come directly to me. First years, you especially." He added. Everyone except the Slytherin table looked happy. 

After that dramatic dinner, the houses headed back to their respective common rooms. The Weasleys stayed back at Harry's request. "What's going on Harry?" Ginny asked. He sighed. "I need to ask you something, but I'm afraid I need Honesty Vows before I do." He started. The four did as requested, leaving no room for interpretation. "My cousin, Dora Tonks, heard about a plot to make Ginny fall in love with me by use of Amortentia, and steal my family's wealth. Did any of you aside from Ron know about this?" He asked calmly. Ginny looked furious, confirming Harry's suspicions. "YES, IT'S TRUE!" Ron yelled, before clapping his hands over his mouth. Ginny slapped him across the face, and kicked his dick, hard. She turned to Harry. "I do admit to having a crush on the three of you. At first, it was the fan girl kind, but now I know the real people." She said. Harry, Reese, and Lacy smiled. "Also, back in first year, when the three of us and you saved Hermione, did you do so reluctantly?" Harry asked again. Ron nodded. Ginny, Fred, and George glared at their brother. Unfortunately for him, Professor McGonagall had just finished up with the First Years, and had heard the end of the conversation. 

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS! YOUR FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!" She boomed furiously. Ron cowered under her glare. "When you're not in classes, you will have detention with Malfoy, and help him and Mr. Filch clean the entire school without magic." Harry decided. Ron glared, but nodded. "Can we also prank him, Harry?" Fred asked. Harry grinned, and nodded. Professor McGonagall turned to her students. "You should get some sleep for tomorrow." She said. "We will. Good night professor." The Potter triplets, the Weasley Twins, and Ginny responded. The boys headed to the male dorms, and the girls headed to the girls' dorms. Reese and Harry got into Harry's bed, and Fred and George shared their bed too. "Good night, little brother." Harry murmured, kissing his brother softly. "Good night, big brother." Reese responded, returning the kiss. Everyone fell asleep, wondering what the next day would bring.


	4. Lord's Quarters/Lacy Potter/Reese Potter/James Potter/Seirina/Sino/Triwizard Tournament Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Father/Son Incest. Father/Daughter Incest. Brother/Brother/Sister Incest. Sex with male and female centaurs.

_ **~The next day~** _

Reese, Harry, and Lacy were walking in the corridor. Professor McGonagall stopped them. "Harry, there's something I need to show you." She stated. "Follow me." She added, and walked away. The triplets followed. She eventually stopped outside a door that had a portrait of a young naked woman. Next to the door, what looked like a hand print scanner was on the wall. "What's this?" Harry questioned. "This is the Lord's Quarters." She explained. "To enter, there is no password, but a DNA scanner." She explained. The triplets frowned, and looked at each other. "A Muggle security system? How?" Lacy asked, her green eyes shining with curiosity. "The headmaster charmed it." She explained. "Anyone who is unaccepted, gets kicked out in the most literal sense." She added. Harry put his hand on the scanner, and, after a few seconds, it opened. They stepped into the room. There were three doors, one for each triplet, and a sofa in the middle, with a small table. "Cool!" Lacy said. "You may come and go as you please. And you may invite whoever you want." Minerva stated. Harry sent her a charming smile. She left the Quarters. Lacy sent a Patronus message to their father. "What do you say we break in the rooms?" Lacy suggested, smirking. "Oh, yes, please!" Harry replied. Reese grinned.

Within a few minutes, James appeared. "So Minerva showed you the Lord's Quarters?" James asked. "Yeah, how did you know?" Harry replied. "It was my idea for her to show you this." He explained. The triplets nodded. "Lacy wanted to have some fun." Reese informed his father. James smirked. "I'm ready whenever you are." He told his children. Harry grinned, and stepped forward, kissing his father hard. James returned the kiss, putting his hands on his son's arse. The pair pulled apart for air. They took each other's clothes off. "Lacy, come here." Harry said. Lacy walked over to her brother, and Harry stripped her. Reese took his own clothes off. Reese knelt, and sucked his brother's cock. Harry and Lacy kissed each other, and James fingered Lacy. Lacy moaned loudly. "Daddy, fuck my arse." She gasped. James stuck his cock in Lacy's arse. She moaned again. Harry fondled her breasts, and she fingered his arse. "Reese, fuck me." Harry said. Reese nodded, and positioned himself behind his brother. He thrust in, and moaned when he felt his brother's tight walls clench around his cock. 

James continued thrusting into his daughter. She let out loud moans of pleasure. Reese pounded his brother, hard. Harry groaned in pleasure. Lacy kissed Harry, and he kissed her back. Reese and Harry positioned themselves so they were in front of Lacy and James. Harry fucked her pussy, as Reese and James continued fucking Harry and Lacy. "Cumming!" Everyone gasped together. Reese and James pulled out of Harry and Lacy, and Harry pulled out of his sister. The three stroked each other's cocks. They shot five ropes of pearly white cum each onto Lacy. The young girl eagerly swallowed the cum. James kissed his daughter, licking up some of the remaining cum. Harry and Reese did the same. "That was fun." Reese said. "We should do that again when we get a chance." Lacy agreed. The four got dressed. It was a weekend, which meant no classes. The family of four walked out of the Lord's Quarters. "What should we do now?" Harry asked. "Dumbledore has an announcement to make, but that won't be until dinner." James mentioned. He blinked, and smiled. "You know, your mother and I used to fuck in the Forbidden Forest all the time. This was before we met your father. I can show you some of our favorite spots." James said. "That sounds fun." Lacy commented. 

"Let's go then." Harry decided. The four walked towards the Forbidden Forest in comfortable silence. "You know, I don't think you've ever said how you met Papa." Reese said. "It was late 1977. Your mother and I were visiting Muggle London. We were at this nice little pub, and he was one of the bartenders. We went back several times, and after the seventh time, we asked him on a date with us. He agreed. It was on the third date we asked him to marry us. We married in 1978." James explained, smiling as he thought of the memories. "That sounds romantic." Lacy commented, as they continued walking to the forest. James nodded in agreement. They stopped at the edge of the forest. "Let's be careful. Are you ready?" James asked. The triplets nodded. The four walked in the forest. James led them to a small clearing a good way into the forest. "Your mother, as you know, can be quite the screamer. This was one of the many places I fucked her. Her screams would echo, and we knew we were being watched by the creatures." James said. "What kind of creatures?" Lacy asked, getting wet again. "Centaurs, for one. Unicorns and hippogriffs would also watch." James replied, growing hard. 

Just then, they heard loud neighing sounds. "No! Leave us alone!" A female voice yelled. The four looked to each other, and ran to the source of the voice. They saw a female and male centaur. The male centaur with brown fur and black skin was hiding behind the female centaur. A male centaur with black fur had his fifteen inch long cock positioned at the female centaur's pussy. She has white fur, and black skin. "Stupefy!" Harry yelled, firing the red beam of magic at the centaur, knocking him out. "Mama, they saved us." The male centaur gasped. The female centaur bowed. "Thank you, humans. My name is Seirina. This is my son, Sino. I am the queen, and this is the prince. We are in your debt." Seirina greeted. Her massive breasts jiggled. Lacy's eyes locked onto the mounds of flesh. Harry noticed Sino's horse cock. It was thirteen inches long, and four inches thick. "How can we repay you? By our honor, we must do whatever you require of us, even giving ourselves to you." Seirina explained. "Mama, that's Harry Potter." Sino pointed out. "Son of Lily Potter?" She asked. "Yes, how did you know?" Harry replied. "She was a good friend of mine when she was a student here." Seirina explained. "If you want to get back to the castle, we can carry you." Sino offered. Seirina nodded in agreement. "We can't treat you like horses." Reese objected. 

Seirina shook her head. "Nonsense, it would be our pleasure." Seirina said. "Can we make a request?" Sino asked shyly. "What is it?" Harry asked. "It's mating season for us, and we crave physical contact. We do not care if it is male or female. Could you please touch us?" Sino requested. "Of course. Once we're in the castle, we can give you all the contact you want." James responded. "Will you be uncomfortable walking while aroused?" Reese questioned, pointing to Sino's cock. Sino shook his head. "Are you ready?" Seirina asked. James and Lacy were on her back. Lacy had her arms wrapped around Seirina's stomach, and James was sitting behind her. Harry and Reese were on Sino's back. Reese was sitting behind Harry, and Harry had his arms wrapped around Sino's stomach. "Yes we are." Harry replied. The two centaurs trotted up to the castle. Once inside the castle, they received a lot of stares. Draco sneered. "Who are your horse sluts, Potter?" He demanded. Sino flinched, and Reese rubbed his fur soothingly. Harry got off of Sino, and punched Malfoy in the nose. "If anyone dares to insult the Queen and Prince of the centaurs, they will regret it instantly. Does anyone else want to test my patience?" Harry threatened. Everyone shook their heads. "Come on Seirina, Sino." Harry said. The centaurs followed the family of four to the Lord's Quarters. 

Lacy quickly explained the security system to the two magical creatures. Sino placed his hand on the hand print. The door swung open, and the six walked inside. The four humans stripped. Harry kissed Sino, his hand going for the centaur's cock. Sino gasped in pleasure. Harry pulled away to kiss Seirina. His other hand went to her pussy. Seirina moaned. "Please, fuck us." She begged. "Your wish is my command." Harry said, smirking. James, Lacy, and Reese were watching with rapt attention. Reese and James were throbbing hard. Lacy was fingering herself furiously, and pinching her nipples. Harry positioned himself at Seirina's pussy, and fucked her hard. "Sino, you can fuck me all you want." He informed the male centaur. Sino nodded. Harry stilled inside Seirina, and let Sino push his massive cock in his arse. Harry gasped in a mix of pleasure and pain. "Are you alright?" Sino worried. "I'm fine. Fuck me hard." Harry responded. Sino nodded. Sino's balls hit Harry's thighs. "Will it be safe to cum in you?" Harry asked. "No, but I'll gladly bear your children if you wish." Seirina moaned. Harry nodded. James and Reese had started sucking each other's cocks. Lacy came a minute earlier. "Gonna cum." Harry warned. "Me too." Sino agreed. "Cum in me, please." Seirina begged. "Cumming!" The four males gasped. James and Reese came on each other, and Sino came in Harry. Harry shot his thick, hot sperm deep in Seirina's womb. 

The six cleaned up. "That was amazing." Sino murmured. "Yes, it was." Seirina agreed. Harry kissed both centaurs softly. "We have to get to dinner. Will you be alright without us?" Reese asked. "We will be fine. Thank you for your concern." Seirina replied, smiling at Reese. "We love you." Harry said softly. "We love you too." Sino responded for him and his mother. "Come back soon." Seirina added. "We will." Lacy soothed. "Seirina, if you do get pregnant, let me know immediately." Harry requested. The Queen of the Centaurs nodded. "Come on kids, we do have to go." James told his children. "Good night." Harry said. "Good night." The centaurs responded. The family of four walked to the Great Hall, James taking his spot on the staff table. After dinner, Dumbledore shot off red sparks from his wand, silencing the Great Hall instantly. Dumbledore announced the Triwizard Tournament. He calmly explained its history, and that the Ministry of Magic had discontinued it due to the death toll. "_Death toll?" _Hermione squeaked. "The Ministry has decided that now is the right time for another attempt. I know many of you will be eager to contend, but, for safety reasons, the Ministry has decided that no underage student, that is, under the age of seventeen, will be allowed to participate." Dumbledore explained. 

He cleared his throat, and continued. "Hogwarts will be playing host to two other magic schools. The Beauxbatons Academy of Magic from France, and Durmstrang Institute from Northern Scandinavia. While they are here, I expect the utmost respect for your fellow witches and wizards. They will arrive the night before Halloween, and the selection will take place on Halloween night. Now, as that is the only announcement I have, you may head off to bed. Pip, pip." Dumbledore said. The students and professors left the Great Hall, heading back to their respective dorms. James caught up with his children, and the four headed back to the Lord's Quarters. They found Seirina and Sino asleep. "Loves, wake up." Harry whispered softly. Sino stirred, and looked up at Harry, his blue eyes staring at the human. "We can stay here, right?" Sino asked. Harry nodded. "Yes, for as long as you want. I love you, and your mother." Harry replied. Sino smiled. "Come on, we need to sleep." James reminded his children. "Good night." Harry said. "Good night." Everyone responded. Sino shifted, folding his legs. "You can use me as a pillow, if you want." The male centaur added. "Are you sure?" Reese asked. "Positive." Sino replied. Reese put his head on the centaur's body, listening to the strong heartbeat. Harry put his head on Sino's back. Lacy and James rested against Seirina, who had woken up when she heard her son. Seirina wrapped her arms around the two humans. The six drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look out for the next chapter.


End file.
